


Over His Dead Body

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuckolding, M/M, Murder Husbands, Public Sex, Spanking, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Gaetan sucked on his bottom lip a little harder than necessary before dropping to his knees, fingers pulling at laces. “So shut up and let me give you what you want.”The man did not shut up. A shiver ran through him when Gaetan's skilled fingers ran down his length, roughly brushing over his slit. “Fuck, I never thought—a Witcher in town is one thing, but a Witcher who sucks cock? It's my lucky day.”“It really isn't.”
Relationships: Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 40
Kudos: 145
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	Over His Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're all clear: this is consensual cuckolding (that's not a tag, apparently) Gaetan and Letho planned this... sort of. You'll see, but I promise, they know what's going on and are very on board with it.

The human was warm against Gaetan, with solid muscles under his thin shirt. He was a blacksmith, or a farm hand, something to do with heavy lifting, Gaetan wasn't totally sure, but he knew those muscles were no match against Witcher strength, it was the look of them that mattered most. Gaetan was on the small side for a Witcher, average size for a man, but this brute dwarfed him, which was exactly the point.

He had Gaetan pushed against the wall of a dirty alley, there were puddles from the rain and everything stank. Rain did that in cities, instead of washing away the filth, it just made it worse, clogging the gutters, smells crawling inside Gaetan's too sensitive nose. The man had to lean down to get to his lips and the smell of sweaty human almost drowned out the rest of the shitty, dirty city. Almost.

“Mmm,” the human moaned, licking into Gaetan's mouth. “Never thought a Witcher would be good at this. You all seem the straight to business types.”

“I am.” Gaetan sucked on his bottom lip a little harder than necessary before dropping to his knees, fingers pulling at laces. “So shut up and let me give you what you want.”

The man did not shut up. A shiver ran through him when Gaetan's skilled fingers ran down his length, roughly brushing over his slit. “Fuck, I never thought—a Witcher in town is one thing, but a Witcher who sucks cock? It's my lucky day.”

“It really isn't.”

Gaetan's lips barely wrapped around the head of the better than average cock, when a familiar cold voice rumbled down the alley. He let the prick slip from his mouth, but didn't look. He already knew who was there, lurking in the dark. “Shit.” Gaetan stood up, pushing the human aside and half stepping in front of him. “Letho, I can explain—”

“Explain what?” Letho's hulking form appeared from the shadows, eyes thunderous as they glared at Gaetan, the human not even a blip on Letho's radar. “I step out for a drink and you go out whoring? Do I need to tie you to the bed next time, kitty? Will that make you stay?”

Gaetan whined, his cock hard in his breeches, twitching at every word. “I'm sorry, baby, I get so lonely.”

“I'm-I'm gonna leave,” the human said, a shake in his voice. _Oh_ , Gaetan thought, _big mistake_. Until that moment, Letho hadn't even registered a human presence. All he saw was Gaetan on his knees, smelling like fuck. He didn't care about anything else until the stupid man decided to open his mouth.

“You're not goin' anywhere, boy,” Letho growled and stepped closer, hand on one of his knives.

“Letho, no!” But it was too late. A blade sliced through the air and buried itself into the side of the man's neck. His death was quick, heart stopped before he hit the ground. At least Letho gave that small mercy.

But Gaetan's troubles had just begun. Collecting his knife from the man's neck, Letho turned those snake eyes on him. “Against the wall.”

“Letho, c'mon now. It was just a little fun!” Gaetan's back hit the brick wall and Letho swooped in close, hot breath on his neck.

“I'm the only fun you need. My cock suddenly not good enough for you? For your greedy ass?”

“No.” Gaetan's breath caught in his chest. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Letho's neck, pulling them in close, their bodies flush together now. “You're all I need, but sometimes, I get lonely... Wish you wouldn't leave.”

“We can't do every job together, it'd attract attention.” Letho's anger softened for a moment and he wrapped his arms around Gaetan, his palm almost wide enough to cover his whole ass, tight little thing that it was. His other hand opened Gaetan's breeches and shoved them down his hips, baring his cock and his ass to the cool night air. “Now turn around, you owe me an apology.” Gaetan gave his best puppy face (which wasn't actually that good, being a Cat Witcher and not a Wolf) and turned around, letting Letho's large, rough hands slide over the tender skin of his ass.

The first hit came solid and sharp and out of nowhere. Not too hard, but hard enough for Gaetan to notice. He expected the second hit, and the third started to raise a pleasant burn across his cheeks. He lost count after that, but Letho never asked him to count, only to _feel_ what he was doing to him.

A new scent joined the miasma in the alley, a scent Gaetan was more than familiar with. “You brought slick with you?” he whispered in shock, trying to look over his shoulder.

Letho's heavy hand came down on his ass again and he turned back towards the wall. “Of course, always gotta be prepared with you, never know what kind of trouble you're going to get into.” He slicked one finger and gently teased the outside of Gaetan's hole, smiling at the shiver that rippled through the smaller man. “You get one for now. If you're very good, I'll give you the rest when we get back to the inn, make you sit on my fist, teach you to want any cock other than mine.”

Though Gaetan whined at only having one finger pleasing him, massaging over his prostate with brutal efficiency, he was secretly pleased. Letho was big everywhere, and one of his thick fingers was two on anyone else, maybe even three. While Gaetan was very skilled at taking the massive cock he felt against his leg (so hot, twitching even through layers of fabric) one finger fucking into him was sure to please.

He dropped his hand down to stroke his cock and Letho said nothing, allowing his pleasure. “Yeah, go ahead, kitty, touch yourself, remember that no one will ever be as good as me.”

“Never,” Gaetan panted. He spread precome down the length of his cock, easing his strokes a little, but there was still a rough edge to it that he couldn't get enough of, just like he could never get enough of Letho.

Gaetan was so close, almost rocking back to meet Letho's smooth, steady thrusts. He just needed one last thing to push him over the edge. That came in the form of a second finger, both together thicker than the cock he had in his mouth moments before. Gaetan came with a muffled shout, biting down on his hand as his come splashed over the dirty brickwork in front of him.

Suddenly wiped out, Letho caught him as he fell back and pulled up his breeches, tucking him away. “You up for more when we get back?”

“You know it.” Gaetan leaned back and rubbed against a stubbled jaw, a soft purr already rolling from his chest. He cast a look down to the poor, unfortunate sucker who made eyes at him in the tavern. Little did he know what he was walking into. “I thought you said you wouldn't kill the next one.”

Letho chuckled and pulled Gaetan into his arms, carrying him out of the alley like a bride. It was late, there was no one around, and Gaetan wanted to be close. He rubbed against Letho again, purring louder this time. “Yeah, I did say that. Until you decided to pick our contract out of that fucking tavern.”

“No shit?” Gaetan peered back down the alley and saw the stiff's legs mostly hidden. Some guard would find him before morning, assume he was a john who picked the wrong whore. “People are paying us to kill blacksmiths now?”

“Nah, blacksmith was just a cover. He's a smuggler that stole a king's ransom worth of goods from Clan An Crate traders. They don't like Continentals tryin' to swindle them.”

“Huh, what a world.” Gaetan relaxed in Letho's arms for a moment, knowing he'd have to put him down when they got to the inn.

“I promise, next time you wanna play, I won't kill the guy.” Letho smirked. “Unless you want me to.”


End file.
